cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oronica
Creation Oronica was founded by Kwidowmaker and Blongo, two longtime players of Cybernations, and previous officials from CAT (Central Allied Territories). The alliance was created to help influence more action in the pink sphere, as well as to form a strong central alliance for the pink sphere to work with The Centurion Brotherhood. The alliance is open to nations of all strength, and accepts any refugees of wars, unless otherwise specified. Alliance Charter .:Preamble:. We, The Leaders of Oronica, here after known as O, do hereby declare this document to be true to its word, and agree that if we should break one of these laws or regulations we will allow ourselves to be tried in O court. O is to be a peaceful alliance, and tech raids are not allowed. If you are found guilty of attacking another nation without the signatures of both Leaders and the MoW, than you will be tried in the O court for either a Heavy Fine or Suspension/Expulsion. .:Article I:. Government Positions The government of O has numerous positions such as .:*President*:. (1) .:*Vice-President*:. (1) .:*Senators*:. (3) .:*Secretary of Defence*:. (1) .:*Secretary of War*:. (1) .:*Secretary of Finance*:. (1) .:*Secretary of Trade and Technology*:. (1) Members in these positions will be responsible for these duties President: The president shall make sure that there is order in the Alliance. They will keep in contact with leaders of other Alliances, and will work to keep the peace throughout O and CN. They will watch over these forums, and charge any offender that breaks these laws. Secretary of Defence: The SoD will keep the peace in-game, and will give clearance to members to fight back, in a defensive fight only. They will maintain the platoons, and make sure that the O army will be ready to fight at a moments notice. Secretary of Trade and Technology: The SoTT will work to keep tech deals and trade circles together. He will be assigned the duty of finding tech deals for members with none, and making sure that O members receive the best resources they can. Secretary of War: The SoW is assigned on offensive wars. He will assign platoons to various enemies, and will work to demolish the enemy quickly and efficiently. Other duties may be assigned by the President or VP. Secretary of Finance: The SoF works directly on the forums. His assignments include creating aid lists, and assigning league donators. Senators: Senators sit in the House of Reps. They will wait for bills such as treaties or various problems within the alliance to be passed on, where they will make a vote. There are three senators, and a 2/3 vote will ratify each and every decision. .:Article II:. Judicial System As a member of O, you agree that you will be tried in O court if reasonable evidence is found against you. O court gives representation to both parties, plaintiff and defense, and it is an equal opportunity to solve the problem. O uses these positions for Judicial Government :.:Chief Justice:.: (1) :.:Justice:.: (2) Members in these positions will be responsible for the following. Chief Justice: The CJ of the Alliance is responsible for keeping the court in order. When a court case is heard, he is expected to ensure that each side has an equal chance of success. During the case, Justices and the Chief Justice will convene in a private section and discuss their opinions on the case. The Chief Justice makes the final call, and makes sure that the fines fit the crimes. Justice: Justices of the Alliance try the cases. When there are not enough judges for all cases, a judge will serve a double-header (two cases at once). The judge will be allowed another 12 hours of conversation time to come up with his verdict. The Justices are given exactly 48 hours from the time the case is posted to give their verdict. In absentia of a Justice, the Leaders will give the verdict. Verdicts can come in these such amounts. The defendant will have until the time of the post to give his defense, unless he is found to be away on vacation/excused absence, in which case the trial will continue upon his/her arrival back. Small Fine: 1-3 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the Plaintiff. Medium Fine: 4-6 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the plaintiff. Large Fine: 7-10 Days of Tax Revenue payed to the plaintiff. Expulsion from the Alliance Addition to the Permanent ZI list. .:Article III:. Elections Government Elections will be held every three months, unless permission is given from both the President and Vice President or a government member drops out. It will be every three months from April 7, and every government spot will be up for grabs. Elections will last for 72 hours, and 2 hours after this has occurred the elected officials will be sworn in. Election Dates for the next year include: July 7, 2008 October 7, 2008 January 7, 2009 April 7, 2009 .:Article IV:. Codes of Conduct As a peaceful Alliance, O has rules and regulations that everyone including government officials are required to follow. These rules include... (1) O members will not engage in any aggressive action against another CN player unless ordered to by the SoW and both the President and the Vice President. These attacks will only take place in the event of an emergency or war. (2) O members will respect all CN players, no matter what the circumstance. All CN players are treated with dignity and respect, even if O is in a war or intense discussion with them. (3) Profane words are allowed on the forums, but are not to be used in excess. Anyone found using profanity in large amounts will be liable for trial in O court. .:Article V:. War O members are allowed to declare war only if the nation is unalligned, in the event that a treaty might cause a war O members will be mobilized and asked to make the proper changes. Changes include but are not limited to <>Changing to Defcon 1<> <>Purchasing as many soldiers, tanks, aircraft etc. as needed<> <>Declaring war on up to three nations<> <>Purchasing nuclear weaponry<> Nuclear Weapons }{Nuclear Weapons are only to be used if said nation has been attacked first by a nuclear weapon from an opposing member}{ .:Article VI:. Foreign Affairs O allows members of other CN alliances to come and request an embassy or a mask. We allow any alliance to apply, and every application will receive equal thoughts. We reserve the right to deny anyone a request. Rules with Foreign Affairs "."Foreign Diplomats will receive respect, both on the forums and in-game"." "."Embassies are to be respected at all times, and only leaders are allowed to post in them"." Signatories Kwidowmaker/President Blongo/Vice-President Zeek the Golden/Senator Danman3/Senator Chowder3/Senator